the Undertaker Daughter
by Aura Laths
Summary: hmm... well Elise mother died 3 weeks ago. she never met her dad, and today's her 12 birthday! a weird man comes and claims to be her father. things keep getting crazier ever second! im going to rewrite this story
1. Chapter 1

**Me: im back**

**Elise: oh dear god! I didn't have enough time to run away!**

**Me: do all my made of character hate me?**

**Elise: yes**

**Elisabeth: yup**

**Rose: nah I love everyone**

**Me: eli and rose how did you get here!**

**Elisabeth : well you did ask us if we hate you**

**Elise: haa! Two of your own characters hate you lololoolololol**

**Me: whatever I don't own Kuroshitsuj**

**Elisabeth and Elise: and she never will.**

* * *

><p>ya! Today is my 12 birthday! But that the only thing to be happy about. I dont have no one to spend it with. You see my mom died 3 weeks ago and my dad as me awol since before I was born. Lucky me, no money. Food or place to stay. Does god hate me or what!<p>

"hmph" I voiced as I sat on the on the stair's of an old broken down house. My dress was in shreds. No like I cared I didn't really care for dresses. My mind started to flash back when mom when was still alive, you know the good old days. A sudden voice brought me back to the present.

"~~Little girl, how do you feel about a coffin~~?" said a man wit( it the undertaker im not gonna decride someone will all know!) bang covering his eyes

"I'm sorry sir, what did you say!" a coffin what the hell

"~~Well, dont fathers get gifts for there childern? I simply asked if you like coffins~~" said the man in an amused voice.

"Are you trying to say you are my dad!"

"~~correct! My your a smart one! Well i'll get you a gift later. Lets get to your new home~~.' He paused for a second and looked me in the eyes "~~that is unless you have somewhere else you have to go~~"

I nodded my head no

"~~well then lets go!~~" he dragged me to a carriage and pushed me inside."you should sleep, its a long ride~~"

"~~we are here Elise!~~"

huh how did he know my name. I mean I know he is my dad my I didn't tell him my name.

g~~And look, threes the young earl and his demon butler~~" voiced my Father in an amused creepy voice

demon? I looked down at what I was wearing a black dress with skulls designed in red stitching. A red belt with a golden skull in the middle and black legging s. I touched my hair it was brushed and washed, how did I sleep through all this! Now what else was I thinking about... oh yeah demons!" but demons are not real!'

"~~and neither are Grimm reapers yet, you and I are here aren't we?~~"

"what does that even mean!" I cant believe he was my dad!

"~~only time will tell! Now lets go greet our guest!~~ he hopped out and walked up to the demon and the young earl. I followed behind.

"Undertaker, I need information on the jack the ripper case." Ordered a boy my age. The boy looked at me."and who is she!"

wow he was bossy!

"~~he he, well young Ciel this is Elise my daughter. And if you want information you have to make me laugh~~"

"don't worry Ciel, I can make him laugh" a women in red with red hair said proudly.

"~~we shall see~~~"

* * *

><p>oh dear god what have I gotta in to!<p>

me: so how was it!

Elise: it sucked big time!

Me: I was not asking you! I was asking the readers!

Elise: pfff... what readers! No one wants to read your dumb story!

Me: shut up!

Me: please reviev

\/ press that button


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I'm back

Elise: now go away

Me: shh! I wanna thank kareso and Grelle Sutcliff(Penny) for reviewing!

Elise: wow! I stand corrected people do want to read your silllt story!

Me: why are you not mean like this in the story?

Elise: pffffff…. You're the one who writes it

Me: …..

Elise: anyway I want a friend in this story and I DON'T WANT IT TO BE ELISABETH. Ok our Elisabeth cross is ok but I cant stand ceils somewhat girl friend!

Me: whatever, I don't own kuroshitsuji but I do own Elise and the plot.

Elise: and….

Me:?

Elise: I got nothing to say.

Me: ok then enjoy!

* * *

><p>Most people would find in rather odd that I was now sitting on a coffin and was eating a cookie. Heck, I didn't even really know why I was here! I had left with a man who had claimed to be my dad. Then this young earl guy and his friends? Came and demanded information from him! Then they had all tried to make him laugh but couldn't. Their jokes were bad. That Lau guy was…( no words can decried him). And madame Red jokes were uh well only things women would enjoy<p>

"``now my young lord it looks like you're the only one left. I gave you a special discount last time, but im not gonna do it again~!~

"sigh, It cant be helped" Sebastian looked bored

"Sebastian?" question ciel

"Everyone please wit out. No matter what happen do not attempt to listen to this" Sebastian said as he ushered us all out side

We all stood outside for like 2 min s then the whole place shook with laughter.

"please do come back in now he'll tells us all we need to know" Sebastian's said as he open the door.

* * *

><p>Some short time later<p>

Some where in that conversation I somehow ended up in helping Ciel with his mission. Why me? We were all sitting in his carriage

"this information narrows down our suspects" confirmed Ciel

"first of all we look at those with the necessary skill set, crossing out anyone with an abi for nights on which the murdered occur. Remove of the organs would suggest some kind of gruesome ritual. We should focus on people involved in secret societies " explained Sebastion

"As if that narrows the field!" exclaimed Madame Red "Even I have the medical skills necessary for this….."

Blah balah blah my mind drifted off

Then I noticed that Sebastian was about to jump out of the carriage. He leaped out

"he did know we were moving right?" Madame Red and I said at the same time

"Sebastian we take care of it for now" Ciel was wearing this is so fricking boring face. "we can head home and have a cup of tea as we wait.

Arriving at the house

We walked up the steps. Wow this house was huge! Lau opened the door and we all gasped as we saw Sebastian face appear. Well ciel didn't.

"Welcome back everyone, I have awaited your return." He had a smug look on his face. ' the afternoon tea is ready for you in the drawing room."

Now did he get here so fast. Maybe he is a demon!

"Hold on how are you here!" Exclaimed Madame Red.

Apparely she was just as shocked as I am.

"I finished up that little errand, so I made my way home to welcome you."

Wow Madame red continue talking so I followed Ciel to the drawing room. He paused on the stairs.

Sebastian was reading off names from the list. Ciel had a smug look on his face.

"Are you certain you are just a butler not a secret military intelligent officer." asked Madame Red

Sebastian smiled a creepy smile. "you see my lady I am simply one hell of a butler"

I giggled at that.

"And what do you find funny about that" asked Madame red

"um you see I learned Japanese and that can be translated in that langue to I am just one demon of a butler" I explained.

Sebastian titled his head and slimed at me. It was not a friendly simile.

* * *

><p>The game plan.<p>

I never thought I would have to cross-dress. But ciel needed to get close to the viscount. He was going as Madame Reds niece, I was his ah, date so to speak and Sebastian was his Tutor. This was gonna be fun.

Elise: your making me cross-dress

Me: well sorry did you want to be the creepy guy kidnapped?

Elise: well no, but..

Me: then shh it. Next chapter meet your favorite pedo! Please review!

Elise: what do you mean Favorite pedo? No one likes him

Me: uh I was joking.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: ello folks

Elise: yo

Me: yo? People from your time period do not say yo, or do they.

Elise: idk and idc

Me: k then! Anyhow, why are you helping ciel and not getting to know the Undertaker

Elise: I really don't know…. As you might be able to tell I tend to drown them out when they talk about stuff that don't interest me.

Me: well then im gonna post two whole chapter's bout you getting to know the undertaker, heck maybe I'll even reveal your past!

Elise: hmph we'll see.

Me: ugh I hate that line! I DON'T Own kuro

* * *

><p>We were standing by the door by the Viscount home. Ciel was dressed as a girl. He looked pretty cute might I add. I on the other hand was dress as a guy! I was wearing one of Ciel suits, my hair was put up in a way that it looked boyish.<p>

"so remember Elise your Ciel, who is my niece that is visiting from the country's, companion. And Sebastian will be her tutor." Madame Red said to refresh our memories

"hey Ciel do you really want to do this? I meant the Viscount he is a total pervert." I warned him

"I have to." He or should I say she stated simply

"well I'm ready when you are." I stated

"hmph" was all I got from him

I took that as a yes and grabbed his arm and walked in. "wow nice party"

"Seems so, but it seems the Viscount is not here yet." Sebastian noted

"at least Elizabeth isn't here. I don't know what I would do if she saw me like this" Ciel said dryly

"Oh my, that dress is soooo cute!" a girls high voice squealed.

Sebastian and Ciel sweat drop. Ciel grabbed me and hid behind a table. "Why is she here!" he looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"sir- Young mistress, please clam down." Sebastian ordered

"But if she finds out I'm here as a girl!" Ciel protested

"**then your Family name will be ruined**" Sebastian finished for him

I looked around the room, I spotted Madame Red.

"Let's go join Madame Red." Ciel said as he followed my gaze.

I nodded. When we got there Madame Red was swarmed by men.

"Well isn't she enjoying herself" ciel stated

"hey girl in pink your dress is so cute!" Elisabeth voice rang out.

"quick this way young mistress" Sebastian said saving Ciel

We all quickly walk towards the line of dancing

"we must dance across" Sebastian said

"well while you guys go do that im gonna go distract Elisabeth" I had a plan

"ok go then" ciel ordered.

I nodded. Then I went to Elizabeth. "May I have this dance Miss" I asked making my voice boyish

Elizabeth nodded yes and blushed. "of course sir" she bowed then took my hand

I lead her to the dance floor and started to lead. Before I knew it we were twirling around the floor. She was a good dancer. I saw Ciel talking to the Viscount. Good the plan is working.

"You are a lovely Dancer Miss, may I have your name." I asked kindly.

She blushed again "my name is Elizabeth Middleford. And yours is? She asked

"My name is Emmett Cross, it nice to meet you lady Elizabeth" I smiled again. The dance ended and I bowed to Elizabeth. "I hope to meet you again"

"as do I" she giggled.

There is something wrong with that girl I swear. Then Elizabeth noticed Ciel and started towards him. Before she could reach him Sebastian slammed a big box on the floor. He was wearing a mask but I was sure it was him.

"Ladies and gentleman, if you all would gather around todays evening magic show will now begin." Sebastian announced. he turned toward Lau. "Pardon me sir but would you kindly assist me"

Lau still with his eyes closed smiled. "Assist you? Ok" he walk over to Sebastian

"a normal cabinet, once I climbed inside shut it tightly and bond it with these chains, then simply run it through with the swords" Order Sebastian

Elizabeth gasped in shock. I guess this mean he is a demon

"I shall return perfectly unharmed, this is no mere trick, prepare for a performance of you lives." He stepped in the cabinet and Lau chained it up.

"huh" sighed Lau still he did not have his eyes open. "well here goes nothing" then he jumped up and rammed the sword through the top of the cabinet.

Everybody gasped in shock and horror. Lau raptly stabbed sword everywhere. A couple minutes later. The chains fell off and the swords popped out. Then Sebastian stepped out without a scratch.

The crowd cheered and clapped

"Sebastian, however did you do that that was amazing" praised Madame red

"indeed for a moment there I thought I killed you" Lau agreed

"it actually hurt more than I thought it would, I didn't think you would aim straight for my head first. Anyone else would've died."

"So what's the trick to it anyway" asked Lau

"You fool, you stabbed him that many times without knowing!" Madame red Asked in horror.

"Like I told you, there were no tricks, just magic." Sebastian said with his smug smile.

"Well I wonder how Ciel is doing" I pondered out loud

"who knows" Madame Red replied. "let's wait for him at the manor."

"ok" voice lau and i

Grell got the carriage I sat up front with him. "so Miss Elise did you enjoy the dance?" asked Grell

"it was ok, would have been better if I didn't have to go as a boy."

"Oh im sorry to hear that" he sounded sorry but he remind me of Sebastian. He was out of this world. "For some reason I feel as we are going to be good friends miss Elise."

"that would be nice grell" uh no it would be not you creep me out, seeing as your always trying to end your life and all.

* * *

><p>Fianally back at home, well my dad home. I still didn't know much about him, but soon I would.<p>

Me: there longest chapter yet

Elise: whatever please Review

Me: whatever you say 'Emmett'

Elise: shut up!

Me: "snickers"


	4. Chapter 4

ME: wow im pissed

Elise: I know right, someone told you you're not a good author, how would they know?

Me: yeah unless they have a book published and that people love, than I don't want you to tell me I'm not a good author.

Elise: but she's ok with you telling her you don't like her story, she's also sorry that she sucks a spelling and grammar.

Me: yeah that I will try harder to fix. (Mood brightens) are you guys ready for a day with the Undertaker!

Elise: I know I am!

Me: well he is your dad….

Elise: yeah but since I was helping ciel, I didn't get to really talk to him. Oh and Mrs. Elisa here does not _**own Kuro**__**shitsuji**_

* * *

><p>I left Ciel after waiting an hour for him to return. After he did not I ask Grell to take me home. He said he would gladly help me out. Jessh, for some reason his voice had sounded a bit girly when he had said that (Shivers). Anyhow, the undertaker had given me a coffin to sleep in. and yes I mean a real coffin dead people were supposed to go in. it was actually the most comfy thing I had ever laid on. Gosh do the dead have it good. I don't know where he slept or if he even sleeps. I did have headache, I always get one when I wake up.<p>

I got out of my bed/coffin thing and looked for dad. I liked to call him the Undertaker cause that was a cool name to me. I spotted him taking care of a dead body. I got up to get a closer look. Why, did I want to see this body? Well to see if Ciel had found and caught Jack the ripper yet.

Dad noticed me inching closer. "~~Jack got another one~~" he said pointing at the body. "~~Guess the Earl is having more trouble than he thought he would. Hee hee~~"

" Hmm if it wasn't the Viscount, then who could it be?" I pondered

"~~Someone who can be in two places at once~~" dad said not helping one bit.

"But that's impossible, a person can only be at one place at a time." I hacked my brain for a couple seconds "Unless, there's two people involved!"

"~~Hee hee, indeed~~"

"I should go tell Ciel, Right?" though I might be wrong.

"~~I doubt you need to do that. Our young Earl probably already knows who did it and is setting a trap~~".

"Hmmm, you may be right"

He went back to the poor woman's body. Working on making her beautiful again. I sat and watched. I was creped out and intrigued at the same time. A couple hours later he was done. Wow, I cant believe I watch all that.

"~~There now she's all fixed up~~" Said the Undertaker looking at his work. Then he gently pick her up and placed her in a coffin. "~~Now we can talk~~"

"Ok, what shall we talk about?"

"~~Grimm Reapers~~" the undertaker smiled widely with a grin that looked like it would come off his face.

"Let me guess they are real?" I mean if Demons were real then they had to be too right?

"~~that's right. But what you don't know is that your one to~~"

"Im sorry what was that?"

"~~Simple, I said you're a grimm reaper~~"

Ok so maybe he was crazy. "Um, last time I checked I was human!"

"~~Half-human, but let's not get into the details right now. I want you to ask all the questions you need to have answered~~"

"fine then" just leave me hanging. I swear he does it on purpose! "Why didn't you come before mom died?" that was the question I really wanted answered

"~~Ahh you see, your mom told me to stay away from you. She said, no child of mine will live an un-normal life~~"

Well to late for that. "But, she told me you didn't want to be apart of my life!"

"~~Well, people lie. Hee hee~~"

Well now that I think about it my mom didn't want me to do anything that would be considered

*Flash back*

_**I was six years old. Holding my grandma's hand as she lay on her deathbed. As her breathing got shorter and shorter. I noticed tape flowing from her heart. It had showed pictures of people. It looked like grandma as it showed pictures of a woman in her fifties. Then Grandma stopped breathing, closed her eyes and didnt wake up again. When I had told mom about the tape I saw, she slapped me across the face. Told me not to talk about that ever again.**_

_***flashback end***_

that wasn't the only time

*flash back*

_**I was nine and a half. I had walked up to my mom and told her my dream.**_

"_Mommy, I had a dream where I was in a big library! Then this guy who said his name was William T. Spears said it was to early for me to be there! But I didn't want to leave, there were some many books there for me to read."_

"_Elise__**" my mom cried, sobs forming in her throat**__. "Don't talk about such nonsense"_

_*Slap* __**this time she backhanded me across my face**_

_**I learned my mom didn't like to know about the odd things I did in my dreams. So I spent my time learning all the type of dances I could. This made her happy so I was ok with it.**_

_*End of flash back*_

Wow I guess the undertaker could be telling the truth.

* * *

><p>Me: yep sorry I have to go to bed<p>

Elise: yeah it's a school night and all

Me: yep she met Will first! The next chapter she meets Grell and its happens the same day as this chapter, kay!

Elise: pleas review!

Me: do what Emmett says!

Elise: stop calling me that!

Me: if you say so Emmett

Elise:…..

Elise: I hate you.


	5. sorry change of plans :

AUTHOR NOTE!

Okay I know how I hate seeing these but sorry. You see I will update on 2/4/12. I know that im being an ass but I have family I have not seen in a while here and I want to spend as much time as possiable with them kay?

Ja ne,

Elisa


	6. Chapter 5

apparently, common sense actually isn't that common...

me: yo! I am back

Elise:…..

Me: whats up with you?

Elise: you said you were gonna update on the 4! Today is the 8 you dumb***

Me: no need for those harsh words

Elise: omg! YOU DID NOT JUST STAR ME!

Me: we I couldn't beep you out so I had to star you out!

Elise: pffff.

Me" I don't own Kuroshitsuji

* * *

><p>Man! Im sooooooo bored. The Undertaker went off to-who-knows-where and left me in this creepy place he works in. what a wonderful father I found myself! Hmm, I have nothing else to do but go bug Ciel. Now where does he live again? Oh yeah I remember now. I stepped outside to call a carriage. A sleek black one pulled up.<p>

"Ello Miss, where do ya wanna go?" the driver asked sweetly.

" the Phantomhive manor, please" that is where he lived right?

"You sure you wanna go there miss? I heard that place was haunted." The driver spoke warily.

"I'm sure."

"whatever you say miss!" the driver took off and we headed down the road.

* * *

><p>-15 boring minutes later-<p>

"Miss, we are here" said captain obvious.

"thank you sir." I payed what he asked for then headed for the front door.

'knock knock' I tapped on the door.

A few moments later small old guy sipping green tea opened the door.

"ello sir, is The young earl Ciel here?" I asked in my kindest voice.

"Ho ho ho" cheered the old guy.

"Errrr…. I'll take take that as a yes? Can you take me to him?"

"Ho ho ho" the old guy started walking up the stairs.

I followed him all the way to Ciels study. The old man bowed then left.

I pushed open the doors. Ciel and Madame Red sat there playing Chess.

"hello Ciel, Madame Red and Sebastian." I surprised them with my presence.

"Elise, what are you doing here." Ciel asked rather rudely

"tch, I was bored and I heard the ripper is still on the lose." I thought back to the woman I saw on the table before the undertaker fixed her up.

"How lovely it is for you to visit" commented a joyful Madame red.

I sat down next to her. I watch them play chess for a bit.

"this is no time to be playing chess." Ciel sneered

"Working obsessively at it will lead to no good." Madame red said referring to the ripper case. "why not leave everything to Sebastian?"

"he's just my chess piece." Ciel took his turn at chess. "I'm the one who moves him by giving him orders. But he's not an ordinary chess piece. He can advance as many squares as he likes at once…" Ciel picked on his knight and knocked it into Madame Reds queen. "like this."

"wahhh, that's against the rules!" Madame Red pouted picking her king up and placing it back where it was.

"Yes, if this were a game, it would be. But rules have no meaning in this world." Ciel said a bit smug. "There are always knights who break the rules, and pawns who betray. If you let your guard down, before you know it… its check mate." Said as he won the game.

"Wow, you're really good at chess ciel!" I said in awe.

"isn't he?" admired Madame Red " Maybe you two could play some time together."

"maybe." Ciel stated.

"hey Ciel I have a question for you!" I chirped

He rasied an eyebrow at me

"You must've had other choices in life besides being the underworld's guard dog. Right?"

Before he could answer me madame red spoke up. "my sister… your mother must have wanted something else for you Ciel, and yet you returned to the underworld… Is it because you're trying to avenge your parents' murders?"

Ciel parents were murdered! I didn't know that.

"Revenge wont bring the dead back, and it certainly wont make them happy." Ciel stated firmly

"but.." Madame Red try to protest but ciel cut her off.

"I didn't come back to the house of the Phantomive for my predecessors' sakes" Ciel looked at his ring. "I did it for me. I just want to make the people who betrayed and defiled my family suffer the same humiliation and pain that I suffered."

Madame red bowed her head. " I remember the day you were born. You were so tiny and so cute I thought, 'I have to protect him.'" Madame Red got up and put her hand on ciel head. " I wasn't able to have a child, but I think of you as my own son. I wish you'd leave the under—"

Ciel cut her off again "Being here now is something I wanted, and something I chose. I don't regret it, and I cant let anyone spoil me."

I knew coming here would help the boredom. Soon Madame red left. And I decided to spend the night ciel's house. It was like 10 o'clock at night when Sebastian woke me up and told me to come with him.

We walked to ciels room and he knocked on the door. He opened it ans we walked in.

"well?" asked ciel lying in bed.

Sebastian pulled out a stack of papers. "No matter how many times I examine it, the result is the same."

Ciel sat up. "The viscount had nothing to do with yesterday's murder."

"Indeed." Sebastian agreed. "None of the humans inside his mansion could have done it."

"Quite… None of the humans there… Anyways, tomorrow we'll… Sebastian!" Ciel Looked up as a thought suddenly hit him. "Don't tell me you…?"

Sebastian smirked. "I've told you over and over: I do not lie."

"wait," I spoke up putting two and two together. "you said The Viscount was the main suspect because he had ties to all the things Ciel wanted you to looked for and he had no abi. But what if it was two people with no ties with secret societies but the had an abi for some of the nights the murder took place, making them seem innocent?"

Sebastian smiled at me. "Correct you see, involved in medicine, ties to secret societies and having no abi for the nights of the murders, The Viscount is the only human that fits those criteria"

"was your investigation just a farce, then?" Ciel spoke angrily

"you see, I am merely one hell of a butler. I simply faithfully carry out my orders and instructions." Sebastian threw the papers in the air. "With one order from you, I can become your pawn or your sword. Now, put the villain in check, Master"

-some time close to dawn-

We stood in a dark alley Ciel and I were dressed in plain clothing, Sebastian didn't stand out cause he wore black.

"He'll show up if we stake out this place, right?" Ciel asked Sebastian

"yes" answer the demon butler.

"It's true that the murdered prostitutes had other things in common besides having their organs removed."

"Really? That's odd." I stated

"Beautiful, glossy black hair" whisper Sebastian softly

"But why did he have to kill them?" Ciel asked talking to no one in particular.

"Sinfully lovable" whisper Sebastian

"And i…" Ciel was cut off by Sebastian

"So soft… Yes so soft" Sebastian cooned

"Listen when I'm talking to you!" Ciel said pissed

Sebastian was playing with a cat.

Sebastian turned to Ciel. "I apologize. She's a rare beauty, so soft"

Suddenly a scream filled the air

"No one could have gotten passed us!" Ciels said caught off guard

"lets go." We all took off running to a different alley that led to a door. Ciel Pushed opened the door. A drop of blood splashed onto his face. Inside laid the poor woman covered in blood.

"no!" Sebastian said pulling me and ciel away from the door.

Ciel was puking from the sight we saw. I felt like doing the same.

Sebastian looked up. "that's quite a mess you made, Jack the Ripper…Or should I say, Grell Sutcliff?"

Grell appered in the doorway covered in blood. 'omfg I cant believe Grell is Jack the ripper. Sure I can believe in demons and death god, but this, you gotta be fricking kidding me!

"You have it all wrong!" protested Grell. "I heard the scream and ran over here, but she already…" Grell looked like he was gonna faint.

"I think you can stop playing innocent in that body, grell. This is the first time I've met someone like you in the human world." Sebastian smirked. "You performed the role of "harmless incompetent butler" quite adeptly"

"Adeptly?" Grell laughed his teeth got sharp and his eyes huge. "Do you think so? That's right. I'm an actress, honey. And I absolutely first-rate" he/she pulled out a comb and ran it through her/his hair making it turn a bright red. Then he put on fake eyelashes. "But you're not "Sebastian" either, are you?"

"That's the name I received from my young master, so yes I am at the moment.

Grell, who was now in reaper form "My, so you're a "Faithful dog" character. Though for a fine-looking man like you, that fabulous too. Well then, Sebastian… No, Sebas-chan… let me re-introduce myself. I am Grell Sutcliff, butler to the Burnetts. I'm sure we two butlers can get along Marvelously" he blew a kiss a Sebastian

Sebastian shivered " I never imagined someone like you would play a blutler. Someone who stands neutral between man and god, a grim reaper. Why would such a divine being such as yourself bother to play a butler?"

"Good question. Perhaps I should say I fell in love with a certain woman." Taunted grell.

"And that woman would be?" asked Sebastian

"YOU don't need to ask do you" said Madame Red stepping out from the door.  
>I couldn't take it anymore, I fainted. I started to fall, only to be caught by Grell.<p>

"Why is Miss. Elise here anyways, she might get hurt." Grell said angered

Those were the last words I heard before passing out.

* * *

><p>_An unknown time later-<p>

I peeked an eye open and saw Sebastian standing over Grell with a chainsaw. Madame Red was laying on the floor. I think she was dead.

I stood up and leaned against the wall.

Sebastian was just about to cut grell up when a pole stop the blade.

Ciel, Sebastian and I all looked up surprised. A man stood on top of the building.

"I apologize for interrupting your conversation." Said a voice that sounded familiar. " I am William T. Spears, an administer at the Grimm Reaper Staffing Association. I came to take charge of that reaper there."

I gasped in shock. Will was real.

"Will! William!" cried a happy beat up Grell. "you came to save me—"

Will jumped off the building and landed on Grell head. "Temp worker Grell Sutcliff, you have violated regulations. Firstly you killed people NOT on the to-die-list. Secondly, you used a death scythe which was upgraded without permission. And Finally, you attempted to leak information." He hopped off grells head. And bowed to Sebastian. "I am sorry for all the trouble this wreck has caused. Oh, here's my card,really I never thought I'd see the day, when I'd have to bowed my head to a noxious beast like you… this is a disgrace to the profession of a grim reaper."

Will turned to me. "I shall be seeing you soon Elise." He pulled grell by the hair and started walking away.

Sebastian threw the chainsaw at him. Will caught it between his fingers.

"I amuse you would be needing that back yes." Sebastian asked smugly

Will didn't even look back. "Yes thank you." And continued to walk away.

I looked at the sence around. 'whf happen while I passed out?"

Me:Reveiw


	7. Chapter 7 jk Chapter 6

Hey guys im the authors friend and today I shall write the chappies with her. We decided to go by the manga instead of the anime… until the end then we shall switch back to the anime….. chills

And D! yes u D, I wont put your whole names for safety means and cuz Ori said not to

-2 months after the death of madame Red-

**-** - ciel's house no one's p.o.v.-

"what's the schedule for today?" ciel asked Sebastian.

"today, you will need to access the files sent by the company. Also you will be having Marchioness Middleford with your fiancés lady Elizabeth and Lady Elizabeth's new friend Lady Elise." Sebastian answered.

"OH NO!" yelled Ciel

"and also young master-" ciel cut him off.

"hurry up and make preparations! HURRY!" stuttered ciel.

Sebastian looked confused. "There's no need to be anxious, the Marchioness will only arrive in the afternoon-"

"YOU FOOL'' ciel cut him off. "This is Aunt Frances you are talking about!"

Elise's P.O.V. –

In case some of you are wondering why I am now friends with Elisabeth, it's because we met at the funeral and turns out we have a lot in common. That's why I am going to visit Ciel with her with her mother.

"Look El, we are coming up to the gates!" Lizzy squealed in my ear.

"I can see lizzy." I pointed out to her. "I'm not blind yet." But I may be going deaf….

"I know, but just look at it!"

We pulled up to the house. Mrs. Middleford got out first, then lizzy and lastly I stepped out.

Ciel and Sebastian stood there to welcome us.

"it has been awhile since we last met, Marchioness Middleford. As always, you have arrived earlier than expected." Ciel Greeted.

"Forget the formal greetings." The Marchioness looked at Ciel's appearance. "Anyway Earl Phatomhive, with that out-of bed loo, can I presume that you have just awaken?"

Before Ciel had a chance to answer Lizzy pounced on him. "ahhh the ciel who have just woke up is soooo cute!"

"Elizabeth!" her mother called sternly. Then she gave her a lecture how that was improper and such. Then she glanced my way. "Anyways this young girl next to me is a daughter of an old friend who passed away."

"Ello Earl Ciel." I greeted him pretending I didn't know him. "im Elise Ride, nice to meet you."

Ciel looked at me like I was crazy. I glared at him.

Sebastian saved us by saying, "It has been quite a while! Welcome, Marchioness, lady Elizabeth and Lady Elise. Thank you for taking the trouble to travel all the way here…" Sebastian noticed the marchioness glaring at him. "May I ask… if there is something on my face…?"

"that face of your yours! What indecent looks you possess…" She answered.

Omg I had to hold in my laughter.

"I was born looking this way…" Sebastian said confused

"AND ALSO!" She said cutting him off and grabbing him by the hair. "both master and his are alike. The two of you are obviously men, yet both of you keep your fringe long. Seeing it irks me! Kindly learn from Tanaka!" then she fixed their hair to her liking against ciel's protests.

And let me tell you it was a fricking roflmao moment.

"I am really sorry that I have to trouble you for this… Aunt Frances…" Ciel said warily.

"I came to hold a surprise check up and it seems you are lazing about as usual. On top of that, your butler is still as indecent as ever! Keep in mind that you are the man that my very own daughter will marry in the future. Re-training will take place today! I shall begin with the inside of your mansion! Unruliness in the home environment is the first thing that will lead to the heart being unruly." She said curtly.

"In that case, allow me to lead the way." Sebastian offered.

We followed him inside. He took us to the door of the garden he peeked in then slammed the door shut. I guess Finny did something again. He turned to us.

"I have made a mistake, I actually wanted to let you explore the main hall." He lied smoothly.

"Why? Since we already here, we should start exploring the garden!" the older Middleford protested.

Sebastian gave some lie on how nice the hall looked and such. He opened the door and looked in. then quickly shut it again. Uh-huh, it had to be may-ren this time. Again he lied and said we should have tea first and lead us to the greenhouse.

*BOOOOM*

Well there goes the green house again.

The Marchioness looked at Sebastian. "have you made a mistake again? You are such an indecisive man!" she huffed

He apoizeged .

"excuse me, but I have to go to the restroom, can you tell me where it is?" I asked. Of course I knew where it was, I'v been here like a thousand times, just to bug ciel.

"of course lady Elise, its right by the main hall." Sebastian answered coolly.

"thank you." I walked off and entered the main hall. I didn't need to go to the bathroom, but I wanted to see what may-ren had done. Just as I was about to open the door it flew open hitting me in the face and knocking me out

* * *

><p><strong>~some unknown time later.~<strong>

I woke up with a major headache. I peeked a eye open and saw…. What im supposed to tell you? Ugh you people are soooo needy! This is my head after all. Anyway standing next to me was none other then Grell. So I fricking screamed bloody murder. This dude/chick killed Madame Red!

"!" Grell yelled back.

A book slammed down on his head. "enough." Said the person who hit Grell. "Now Elise Cross, in case you forgot my name is William-"

"T. Spears." I muttered cutting him off. "So is there a reason, im here?"

"Yes." Will stated fixing his glasses. "As I tolds you long ago we would met again. So, Since the father order me to bring you here, we shall begin your training."

"training? For what?" I blurted out.

"Your Grimm Reaper Training."

* * *

><p>So what do you think? I tried hard!<p>

Ja Ne,

Noel


	8. Chapter 8

Ok so... its me! I decide I was being mean so in the mean time heres the draft of the next chapter, tell me what you think, cuz I think it sucks

Elise: *rolls eyes*

Me: what?

Elise: nice name ya got there.

Me: oh that doesn't make you my fav person, so you can go kill your ego now.

Elise: She isn't rich or smart cant draw for her life….

Me: WHAT?

Elise: so there is no way she could own an anime.

…..

…

….

So where did I leave of? Oh yeah reaper training. Its not that hard and guess what I'm almost finished. Im going to get my own Death Scythe . in case your wondering its been Three months. Yes, I've seen my dad. No, I've seen Ciel here at all.

…..

…

Flash back

_Will stood in front of me, explaining when you choose if someone lives or dies._

"_Just because they live a life where their kind and looking people, does not mean that they deserve another chance." Will stated_

"_Why not?" I asked confused. If they were good people shouldn't they be brought back to life?_

"_Unless bringing them back will change the human life for they better, they are not to be brought back to life." _

"_Oh_

*flash back ends*

…..

…..

All I had to do is get my glasses from the father, then Will Would Give me my own Death Scythe.

I walked up to where the Father was. He held out a pair of pinkish-purple glasses. I thank him and walked to Will. He handed me a sword with a dark pinkish-purple Jewl in the middle of the handle.

(A/N) go look at my profile to see what she looks like.

I was allowed to go back to earth! Ya! Im gonna go see Ciel.

_You have a crush on him. _Taunted a small part of my brain.

_I do not! _ Oh great now I arguing with myself!


	9. Chapter 9

Hiya guys it's me! I just went over my story and I was like did I really write this? Its sucks! So I'm rewriting it! Started the first chapter over again yesterday ! so if there are people out there who wanted to know if I gave up on this stories, I didn't. also thank you for telling me I'm a great author (even though I'm not that great)


End file.
